Bf109G6
Tier 6 German Energy Fighter Loadout: '''1x250kg bomb '''Guns: '''1x20mm cannon (MG151/20 propeller axis) 2x13mm MG11 machine guns '''Green Speeds: '''High, approx 212-390 '''Green Altitude: High approx 680-1310 Boost Duration: '''Base: approx 9 seconds Max: approx 13 seconds '''Boost CD: '''approx 26 seconds (measured at max power upgrade, may vary at lower levels) '''General Feel: The Bf109G6 is a completely unique plane that has its own, unique flight style and any pilot looking to make the most of the G6 will need to think about the air space differently. With the nose pointed down, the G6 is a force to be reckoned with. It has excellent maneuverability in a dive. The G6 turns quite well in the green speeds. Braking while turning in green speeds really pulls the nose in tight. Despite this, the G6 cannot turn fight for long. In horizontal or climbing turns, the G6 loses speed rapidly and boosting while turning doesn't increase speed much, if at all in some circumstances. This issue diminishes as the plane is upgraded, but never fully goes away. Prolonged turn fighting requires a G6 pilot to nose down when turning in order to maintain green speeds, where it can turn effectively, then nose back up once in position to fire. The key to proper flying the the G6 is the Down Swipe maneuver. The G6 doesn't have an especially powerful boost, so the down swipe is the best way to rapidly recover speed after turning and better at preserving it when coming out of a dive. It essentially trades energy for speed and the G6 has a need for speed. Because you will use this maneuver so frequently, I highly recommend you take an Energy Pack in place of a Gun Reloader in your 4th slot, this will make sure you still have energy to left and right swipe. Your cannons have a short reload time and more than enough ammo to take kill in one go without reloading. A G6 pilot has to take different flight paths to get from point A to B. If an enemy is above you and to the right (starboard side), most planes would simply turn right, nose up and hit the gas, the g6 won't be able to keep in the green if it tried this, so there is a good chance you won't be able to lead your target and your cannons will miss. The G6 pilot must decide if he has enough speed to try that or if he/she will instead have to turn left, nose down, then downswipe, giving him/her the speed to maneuver properly to take out your target. In summary, the G6 is perfectly viable and an excellent plane when flown right, but it requires a different state of mind and flight patterns than most people are used to. Fire Power The Cannons on the G6 give it the power to rip through a cockpit, wing, or tail in one go with a proper angle. A pilot of a G6 must close the distance to effectively make use of the cannons, and there really is no such thing as "too close". If a G6 can crash into the cockpit of its target from above while firing its cannons, it is all but certain to kill the pilot. As long as the G6 has cannon ammo, no plane is safe. Flying high above the scrum, the G6 can safely survey the state of the battle, pick out a target, and remove it from play. It is a clean killer, a precise assassin airplane. It is worth noting, but hard to quantify, but the G6 has extremely tight bullet spread making aiming very reliable. Counter Play If you have one diving down on you, evade before it can even begin firing, that way it will blow past you before it can unload a magazine of cannon ammo into your wing or face. If it isn't divebombing you, evade as soon as the G6 starts firing on you, so its cannon ammo will be wasted. You might not be safe afterward if the G6 has a Gun Reloader. Initiating a horizontal or climbing turn fight is often a wise decision vs the G6. Category:T6 Category:German Category:Energy Fighter